


Through It All

by dreamatico



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlapisbomb, Stargazing, kinda late, space, staring at the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamatico/pseuds/dreamatico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And through it all,” Pearl glanced once more up at the sky as stars overlaid above them, “the stars never seem to change. Always the same, secured that they’ll be there.” She turned to face Lapis, catching her staring at the her, smiling knowingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> something short and quick.  
> I don't own Steven Universe.  
> Sorry for any errors.

The night had finally draped over the crystal gems and the air was oddly stiff that evening. When Pearl looked at the time blinking on the kitchen’s stove she noticed it was past ten and she needed to put Steven to bed soon. Sure he didn’t have the school the following morning but he was a growing boy and needed rest. She had just finished drying dishes from the late dinner she had provided for the child and stepped outside in search of him. Lapis and Peridot had spent the day with them; Lapis simply couldn’t resist the boy’s abnormally oversized eyes while the green gem didn’t’ want to be left out of the loop. All three were sitting on the beach with Amethyst joining the crowd and the tall gem couldn’t help but smile at the pacific scene displayed as she observed from the door. 

With a heavy sighed she called for the curly-haired boy, her sing-song tone noticeable making all four gems turn to face her. Once Steven glanced her way he knew playtime was over and showering was his next activity to finish off the day before curling under his bedsheets. He stood with the other colorful gemstones following suit. Pearl waited by the door watching one by one entering as they laughed still chatting among themselves inside jokes. 

Amethyst offered her room to the other gems, glancing at Peridot who’d agreed being interested on just how a quarts lived whatsoever. But Lapis shook her head glancing quickly back at the sea and how the waves died off as they’d reach the shore. “Nah, I’m just going to chill out there, for a while longer.” 

The purple gem shrugged her shoulders not bothered and went off with her new friend at her side. With Steven off in the shower and the other crystal gems minding their own business it left Pearl sharing the living space awkwardly with Lapis, though it was short-lived. Without a word the blue Lapis turned and exited the beach house as Pearl stalked her way with her lighter shaded eyes. Walking to the window she’d wondered about her, the gem whom she’d mindlessly kept trapped inside the mirror for thousands of years, and now she was free taking a space in earth with them. Yet looking at her still struck with guilt in knowing that she was being detained under her hands; sure, she didn’t assent her agreement but still. 

Lapis sat once again on the sand, seeming not to mind the grains getting stuck against her skin. Her hands instead buried under them, taking a good handful and allowing them to slide though the web spaces of her fingers. She observed them shimmer through the dim light that the moon provided for her. Earth was so, alien, for the lack of a better word. She took a deep breath looking up at the shimmering stars considering that they were the only things this newly-known planet to her and Homeworld shared in common. The difference was how long the display lasted. In Homeworld she’d stay wondering for what seemed like forever, on earth it was limited and before she knew it the sun was peaking its way dragging the starlight’s away until later that day. And it was routine she found herself in. 

But she couldn’t deny that sunrise, and even sunset itself, were something beautiful to observe that ran shivers down her spine. But it only lasted a few seconds and then they were gone. The planet had its pros and cons. She had been so deep into her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed when she was approached by the Pearl who stood awkwardly beside her, cheating out her body so she’d be facing the sea Lapis admired while at the same time facing the blue gem herself. There was silence for a few minutes, just listening to the breeze and crashing waves while equally getting captivated by the shimmers they both had admired light years away far beyond this star. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Pearl finally asked, her voice cracking for a second as she cleared her throat. There was no response and she began feeling heat arise up her throat and travel towards her cheeks. 

“Mind, if I, join you?” The words were spoken so carefully as if she was afraid any moment now they were going to set off a bomb. Lapis simply shrug her shoulders and Pearl smiled small at that, taking it as a yes to sit next to her. 

“Why are you talking to me?” Lapis’ question was so blunt Pearl didn’t know how to respond right away. She began drawing circles on the sand with her slim finger stealing a quick glance at her. 

“What do you mean, why wouldn’t I?” 

Pearl heard Lapis breath heavily sounding a tad annoyed, maybe because she answered with a question of her own. Truth be told, aside from the guilt and need of wanting to somehow make up for the few thousands of years that were stolen from her, Steven had mentioned something that caught her attention: Lapis was sad. He had noticed it and commented on it to Pearl, asking her if she could become her friend. At first the tall gem felt a tad iffy on the task that was assigned to her but she’d notice Lapis and remembered how sad she was herself not long ago after she had semi-lost Rose when she had chosen to be part of Steven. But she gained that little boy who’d she’d protect until the depths of earth. Daring to travel land, sea and winds so no harm comes to her little boy. She’d lost someone so dear to her but had gained another sort of love. And maybe Lapis, if she could see that there was love to spare, she could take some so she wouldn’t be sad anymore. So it sounded a bit silly when they’re expressed in the terms that Steven had explained them, but not wrong at all. 

And so that was what Pearl intended to do. She wanted to show Lapis that earth wasn’t such a bad place she had made it out to be and the gems in which she was now surrounded by were not something for her to be scared over. 

“Isn’t the sky just marvelous?” 

“Nothing compared to Homeworld,” Lapis responded, her voice sounded muffled and forced. 

“I can’t help but agree to that,” Pearl smiled. 

There was silence again. 

“You know,” Pearl began, and she knew, they both knew, facts were about to erupt out her mouth – because in all sense, that was the only way she knew how to hold a conversation. 

“I have never seen a sunrise,” Lapis quickly interrupted, “at least, not until I got to earth.” Pearl’s mouth quickly shut staring over at the blue figure reposition herself more openly. She used her arms to prompt herself on, hands dug into the sand behind her and legs sprawled with sand covering as much blue as it could. “I really like it,” she murmured. 

“Yeah, it is,” with a sighed, “wonderful,” Pearl agreed. “One of the best things in this place.” 

“What,” Lapis went quiet for a split second considering if she’d make conversation. When she looked to her side to see blue eyes staring her down, she couldn’t help but feel warm inside. Was that even a feeling? “What other stuff are wonderful in this place?” 

Pearl found herself smiling widely at that opportunity, not wasting any time to reply and quickly chatting her up. She’d mentioned snow, and how Steven loved to build, as she referred to, a snow-man; and how one could pat it into a ball to throw at one another without hurting each other, but more in a fun-sense. And she mentioned rain; at times they were dangerous and scary that Steven couldn’t sleep without a companion, but others there was puddles and mud in which he’d splash in for pure enjoyment. And though Pearl wasn’t the biggest fan of food she’d admitted that some of their scents were quite delightful. Apparently Garnet had tried some “sweets” and were good if one had a sweet tooth. There was many things Lapis was curious about and now childishly excited for. And she felt silly but not in a bad way. In a happy sense. 

“And through it all,” Pearl glanced once more up at the sky as stars overlaid above them, “the stars never seem to change. Always the same, secured that they’ll be there.” 

She turned to face Lapis, catching her staring at the her, smiling knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made for the pearlapisbomb that was happening over on tumblr, just didn't get to post it in time. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it and please comment below and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> thanks, xoxo  
> -dreamatico


End file.
